Modern aircraft place tremendous loads, that vary quickly, on their wings. These loads result in structural deformation of the wings and fuselage of the aircraft that create gaps between components near the wing-fuselage interface. Dirt and objects can become lodged inside these gaps. In addition, electromagnetic interference (EMI) can enter the aircraft through these gaps. Present seals use overlapping rigid plates to cover the gap. Unfortunately, the doubly-curved moldlines of aircraft in these areas present a very difficult arrangement for overlapping seals to be effective and significant space must be left between the plates. This provides a passage way for dirt, objects and EMI. Thus there exists a need for a seal that can accommodate the structural deformations between the wings (or a tail, or a control surface) and the fuselage, without leaving a passage way for dirt, objects or EMI.